Pick up Lines: Part 2
by LucyStellar10
Summary: A Valentine's Day one-shot full of fluff and cheesy pick up lines. "Oi Shrimp, I'm no weather man, but you can expect more than a few inches tonight." "Gajeel you pervert!" the bookworm shrieked" NaLu, RoWen, Gruvia & GaLe


**Author's Note: A Valentine's Day one-shot with all of my favorite Fairy Tail pairings. And yes I know it's not even Valentine's Day yet. Also I know some of the pick up lines are cheesy.**

**P.S I'm sort of having a writer's block with Behind The Cameras **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail if that wasn't obvious enough.**

* * *

NaLu (Natsu &amp; Lucy)

After Team Natsu surprisingly failed a mission that left the fire dragon slayer unconscious and severely injured and the other members minor wounds. The whole guild was entirely shocked and broke out into a chaotic mess when they saw Gray and Erza with bandages all over their torso while carrying a bloodied and broken Natsu and Lucy was clutching her broken arm and bloodied ankle. Wendy and Mirajane immediately rushed them to the infirmary while Jet ran to get Porlyusica. Eventually, the other team members are healed but Natsu didn't wake up. The celestial mage stayed beside him completely worried. The only time she even left his side is to take a shower and change clothes. He hasn't woke up for at least a week now. Lucy sat on the chair beside Natsu's bed, bags adoring her features due to the lack of sleep. The white haired barmaid appeared into the room while holding a tray full of food, worry visible across her face.

_Lucy? You have to eat dear, you haven't ate for 2 days. _Mira said while frowning

_I'm fine Mira, thank you though. I'm just... _The blonde trailed off, her eyes watering. She clutched the male's hand while slightly shaking

_I know. We're all worried but he is Natsu. He can overcome this. You know Lucy he wouldn't like to see you like this. Please. _she replied while handing her over the tray. She knew what Lucy felt for the fire mage and how this incident is really affecting her.

_Okay, thank you Mira. And you're right, he wouldn't like that at all. _she said while slightly smiling to the Sorcery Weekly mage. She placed the tray of food on the table next to her and took a sip from the glass of water.

_Natsu... please wake up. I love you. You dense idiot. _She held his hand tightly, lowered her head and sobbed softly. Her eyes widen when she felt the man's hand move. She can't believe it. She looked up and saw the goofy grin that she always loved on Natsu's face.

_Natsu! _she shrieked and hugged him tightly while Natsu's arm circled around her waist.

_You idiot! You made us all worried and You!..._

_Sorry 'bout that Luce and I love you too. _he said. Before she could reply, Natsu grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately. Lucy accidentally bit his lower lip, triggering a growl from the dragon slayer as they broke the kiss while panting.

_I don't need to cast a fire spell to let me ignite your flames _she whispered while smirking. Natsu pulled her next to him on his bed and leaned in to the blonde's face.

_It's dangerous to play with fire Luce._ he uncharacteristically said before kissing her once again.

* * *

RoWen (Romeo &amp; Wendy)

The Fairy Tail guild was somewhat quiet this late afternoon because many of the rowdy members are either on missions or vacations. However, a sky dragon slayer is worried since her new teammate hasn't appeared since this morning. Wendy looked around the guild, trying to find the Salamander look-alike. Carla finally agreed to go fishing with Happy and they're at the forest so the female exceed wasn't here to accompany her. She sighed and decided to get a chocolate milkshake from the barmaid Mirajane. The Take-Over mage put the drink in front of her while the blunette is staring at her elegantly placed hands on her lap.

_Ara ara, are you okay Wendy? You look down. _The Sorcery Weekly model said while frowning.

_I-I'm fine M-Mira-san. A-ano, h-have you s-seen R-Romeo-kun? _She stuttered. She looked up and saw the mischievous smile of oldest Strauss sibling.

_Oh, he told me that he's going to be a late today. Why do you ask? Do you like him ne? _She said, hearts appearing on her eyes.

Before Wendy could respond, the guild's door open and there appeared Romeo panting heavily while holding a large bar of chocolate on his right hand.

_Wendy-chan! _he called her name. He recomposed his demeanor and gave the said girl the chocolate bar. Her chocolate brown eyes widen.

_R-Romeo-kun! Thank y-you but what's the occasion f-for the sweet? I m-mean I a-appreciate i-it, b-but- _She got cut off when Romeo grinned and hold her hand. Her face turned into a pink shade

_Are you made of chocolate? _he asked. The entire guild fell silent and payed attention to the young mages. Wakaba smirked at the two while an overprotective iron dragon slayer is being hold back by Pantherlily and Levy and Macao is comically crying while yelling that he's son is growing up.

_H-Huh? W-Why? _she stuttered while her blush intensify. She tugged on the hem of her dress with her left hand.

_Because you're so sweet! _he replied while blushing. He hugged the blunette as the guild broke out into a cheer.

_That's my son! _Macao shouted

_Congrats! Wendy-chan and Romeo! _Lisanna said, inwardly she's a little sad and jealous that a certain seith mage haven't asked her out yet.

_Kyaaaaa! RoWen is so cute! _Mira shrieked and fangirled.

_Oi! Mini Salamander you better take care of her! _Gajeel growled and ate a piece of another iron..

_Now that's a man! _Elfman yelled

_Shut up you __buffoon. _Evergreen shrieked at him, she started hitting him with her fan as the two started to argue again.

The dragon slayer turned completely red and fainted in Romeo's arm. He started panicking and immediately rushed her to the infirmary. The guild busted out in laughter.

* * *

Gruvia (Gray &amp; Juvia)

A peaceful day in Magonolia is once again disturbed when a certain fire dragon slayer and ice make mage started again a fight. This cause another huge brawl between the entire guild. Surprisingly, Juvia wasn't stalking Gray. She sat at the farthest part of the guild because it was the day when her former guild attacked Fairy Tail. A certain Thank Mavis sober brunette raised one of her eyebrow while sipping from a glass of wine. Everyone was concerned since it was so unusual. The card mage walked up to the water mage while drinking her booze.

_Juvia! Why so down? Did that Gray do something to you? _Cana slurred while taking a seat next to her.

_Nothing's wrong Cana-san. Juvia is just tired. Juvia thanks Cana-san though for her concern. _Juvia said quietly.

_Is that so? Maybe you should go home and rest? _she replied, concern visible on her features.

Juvia sighed and said _Juvia should. Thank you Cana-san. _She stood up and exited the guild while Cana decided to tell her fortune and laid out all of her cards on the table. She knew Juvia was lying it was obvious in her eyes. She flipped a card that displayed "The Grief". It's a image of a girl on her knees while crying her heart out. The brunette frowned and flipped another card. It showed a building that looks like that it has been bombed and destroyed. She started to form the pieces together. She flipped the last card and it displayed a hand holding a heart filled with guilt. She finally understood why Juvia is so upset.

_Oh my Mavis... _the brunette said while gripping the table hard. Her eyes lit up when she thought of a brilliant idea. She knew who would make her feel better.

She whistled to the raven-haired mage and gestured him to come to her.

_What is it Cana?_

_Oi Stripper! Get back here! Unless you're too scared? _Natsu taunted

_Shut up Fire Breath!_

_Oh yeah? Make me Ice Pa- _

_So Gray haven't you noticed who's not here?_

_No why? _he replied. Although, he did notice that Juvia wasn't stalking him. He never really admitted it but he does like and care for the water mage. The only reason why he didn't confess to her yet is because he knows that she'll faint.

_Just go to here Gray, she needs you right now. She's at Fairy Hills_

Gray ran to the said place while obviously naked. After the Grand Magic Games, the "no boys" was removed by Erza. He suddenly heard a soft noise of sobbing. The ice mage slammed the door to Juvia's apartment, his gaze soften when he saw the water mage's eyes red and sore. Juvia sprang up out of her bed as she looked at him shocked.

_Gray-sama! _

_Juvia, I uh _It was so unusual for him to be suddenly this nervous. _I'm a raindrop and I'm falling for you! _he blurted. He wanted to smack his head on an iron wall. Why the hell did he say that?! Juvia blushed red and glomped herself on top of him while shrieking. Needless to say that made Juvia's day a whole lot better.

* * *

GaLe (Gajeel &amp; Levy)

While the guild is once again fighting, a bookworm and iron dragon slayer are hiding at the dark corner. Levy is re-reading one of her favorite books while Gajeel is distressed. He had a dream last night about the Solid-Script mage and him doing not-so innocent things. Mating season is right around the corner and since Lily left for 1 month long Exceed party is _NOT. HELPING. _The blunette noticed that the dragon slayer is a lot grumpier than usual. Only her blonde best friend knows about her feelings for the former Phantom Lord mage. She's really concerned, not that she would ever admit it out loud. He would probably just laugh at her.

_Oi! Shrimp!_ he grumbled. She halfheartedly glare at him.

_What? And I told you so many times before, Don't call me "Shrimp"!"_ she whispered-yelled since the guild is sort of turning quiet.

"_Gihee, whatever Shrimp." _he said while smirking

She's about to retort but Gajeel cut her off-

_"__I'm no weather man, but you can expect more than a few inches tonight."_ he said and looked away, trying to hide the blush that crept up on his face. He cursed himself for even saying that.

Levy blinked her eyes for a few time in confusion._25% _Her mind slowly registered what he said. _40%._ Her eyes furrowed, not getting the meaning of the pick up line. _55% _She slowly realized and her face slowly turn into the color of Erza's hair. _100%_

_"Gajeel! You pervert!" _she yelled, her eyes wide. Her eyes widen more if that's even possible when the said man suddenly kissed her with so much force. Behind them members of Fairy Tail cheered, the two realized this and broke the kiss.


End file.
